


we set fire to justice and stand in it's flames.

by chillinclexa



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillinclexa/pseuds/chillinclexa
Summary: Corrupt politicians.Dirty cops.A mutated blood disease that creates super-soldiers that the world is fighting over.A woman reborn posing as a masked vigilante to fight all these injustices at the same time.But that's just the tip of the ice berg.And Lexa was going to uncover the whole thing.Although, she didn't anticipate the woman she's falling in love with to be thrown into the middle of it all.





	we set fire to justice and stand in it's flames.

The Mayor always claims what a progressive city Polis is becoming.

  
A 55% decrease in organised crime. Less knife crimes. Even less gun crime.

  
Lexa always wondered where he got his statistics from.

  
Then again, when the Mayor is a part of said organised crime himself, those numbers must be child's play to fiddle.

  
Still, the corruptness of government wasn't quite why she was hidden behind trash in the shadows of a back alley.

  
It wasn't quite why she had crouched for almost two hours now, all in black with a bullet proof vest and her green eyes the only part of her face showing beneath the black balaclava.

  
However, it was part of it.

  
She quietly lifted her left arm, slowly revealing with her gloved hand the watch that rested on her wrist.

  
_23:33._

  
They were 30 minutes late.

  
Just as the apparitions of doubt clouded her mind, a black SUV rounded the corner of the street.

  
Lexa smirked to herself, Blackbird was always right.

  
Sounds of the car door opening spurred her into action as she tightened her vest.

  
Stealth was inked into her very skin, she'd done it countless of times in Black Operations.

  
In her former life.

  
But even back then, in the military, it didn't quite seem as life or death as now.

  
Now she was getting answers.

  
Surveying the road ahead of the alley, she noticed one goon stood at the mouth, wide open.

  
Idiot.

  
No doubt they were armed, and there's only so many hits she can take in a bullet proof vest, the situation was assessed expertly.

  
Pulling the baton from her belt and swiftly slashing it open.

  
The lioness prowled towards her prey.

  
The man stood guard as their leader began opening the boot, she counted five others stood casually assessing the area, but none too alert.

  
They were never too alert in this part of town. They never needed to be.

  
It was a simple enough plan: clock the open one, grab his gun, shoot the two to the left.

 

Leave yourself open to the right.

 

Hope the one making the deal at the car is too occupied with the loot.

 

It was risky, but when wasn't it?

 

Low voices echoed through the street as she approached the first man, baton raised.

  
Before her could hear her last footstep she had thrashed him hard on the side of his head, he dropped onto her unconscious. The woman held him up, immediately grabbing the handgun at his waist as the other men saw her.

  
Arm raised at once, finger on the trigger.

  
One two.

  
They dropped at the foot of the car before they could draw their weapons.

  
"Hey!" The man behind her to her right shouted, and she felt the familiar bruise to her back as two bullets ripped into the vest.

  
"Aim for his head!" The leader shouted, dropping the bag to the floor as he reached for his weapon.

  
She twisted, angling the unconscious mans body by wrapping her leg along his calf and turning his weight in front of her.

  
Three shots entered his body.

  
She leaned back, firing two bullets into the man by the boot, one in his hand and one in his knee.

  
He screamed in agony as she fired one bullet into the last man's head.

  
With no time to waste, she pushed the now dead human shield off of her and onto the floor.

  
Eyeing up the few apartments above them, she made the decision to be quick with it this time.

  
Last thing they need is front page news.

  
Screams of agony wailed again and she stood straight, rolling the dull pain of her shoulder blade where the bullets had hit.

  
The man looked up as she approached, only to be met by a hard punch to the eye.

  
"Fuck!" he exclaimed, dropping onto his side.

  
Lexa stood over him, placing one foot on his knee.

  
"I can make this hard or easy," She whispered deeply, her voice rougher than normal, "Your choice, we don't have long."

  
Lexa noticed the mans eyes widen in shock at her voice, clearly not expecting a woman. Rolling her eyes she pressed her foot onto the mans gun shot wound.

  
"Ahhh, fuck." He spat, crying out. "OK, what do you want to know?!" he pleaded desperately.

  
"The documents in the bag, why go to all that trouble to steal from a private clinic? Whats the plan here?"

  
The man wheezed, "Listen, I don't know why they want it ok? I'm just the middle man. They paid me to take them and drop the bag here."

  
Lexa pressed her foot harder.

  
"You're lying." she accused, eyes narrowing at the man.

  
The man screamed again, "I swear!" he cried out again as her foot didn't let up, "My contact is a guy named Emerson, I don't know who he is or where he works but the guy pays good money."

  
Lexa let up, pressing a finger to her ear.

  
"Did you get that?" she whispered, waiting as the communications clicked.

  
" _Got it, search in progress now. Apartment 3C alerted 911 30 seconds after the first shot, you've got around a minute before police surround that entire block._ "

  
"Copied." Lexa answered as she emptied the glock in the gun, "Who's the Sarg on tonight?" She stretched down to the man's gun as he lay bleeding out, picking up his weapon she switched the glocks.

  
" _Sergeant Blake. You still have time to clock in you know._ "

  
Lexa laughed to herself as she pressed the ear piece ending the communications.

  
"Now, I'm going to go now, and so are you." She spoke in her usual voice, honey toned and assertive. "You don't get away with murdering innocent people."

  
The man looked confused as she took the gun she had swapped over to the guy she used as a shield.

  
"It's amazing how people can turn on each other when a payout is involved, and unluckily for you," She raised the gun, "Your friend used his last dying breath to finish you off."

  
Bang!

  
She layed the gun in the shield man's hand.

  
Sirens were heard in the distance which spurred the woman into action.

  
A flash caught her eye, and she looked up to see a woman in one of the higher apartments at the window with an iphone raised.

  
"Oh fuck." She cursed to herself, promptly removing a smoke bomb from her belt and slamming it onto the floor.

  
Lexa picked the bag up and ran back to the trash from before, she opened the lid and jumped in.

 

* * *

  
"Another group killed?"

  
"Yes, sir."

  
Sergeant Bellamy Blake stood exasperated at their latest crime scene.

  
"You think they turned on each other, sir?" Officer Miller inquired, taking in the damage.

  
"No." Bellamy replied quickly, "It was made to look like it, maybe another gang heard of a payout."

  
Just then, another officer ducked under the crime scene tape.

  
Bellamy turned and scowled, "What time do you call this, Woods?"

  
The man despised her noble higher than thou attitude, how his peers respected her more for her military rank than him for his police rank.

  
He watched as the squad visibly calmed in her presence. How she walked with confidence, with purpose, her hair in its usual perfect low bun with wisps of curls under her police hat.

  
Bellamy Blake despised Lexa Woods.

  
And she hated him right back.

  
Lexa sighed, wiping the sweat from under her officer hat.

  
"I was half hour from the incident, Sergeant." Her teeth were gritted, god she hated this guy.

  
"Listen here, officer." Bellamy snapped, he always liked to use her lower rank, "There's five guys murdered tonight, which means we have suspects already out this vicinity. I don't know what you did to get discharged from the military but did it slow your brain?"

  
Lexa seethed.

  
If only he knew what happened out there.

  
She thought about it often enough.

Still, she always had to swallow her pride.

  
"I apologize, Sergeant Blake."

He huffed, probably satisfied with belittling her.

  
"Miller, get forensic prints and send them back to the lab, inform Captain Pike there's been multiple homicides." Miller nodded and was off, Bellamy turned to Lexa, "You, interview the resident that called us. We need to figure out why these men were murdered."

  
Lexa furrowed her brows.

  
"Sir, don't you think we should investigate into why people are stealing from private practices and pharmacies? Patient details are being stolen for a reason, these gangs are being roped in by some bigger orga-"

  
"Woods you are a fucking beat officer not a detective, and you barely passed that." Bellamy interjected, "Pike let you onto the team because you passed your PTSD course, but something tells me your not quite right."

  
Lexa prayed for the day her fist knocked all his teeth out.

  
The man shook his head, "You see this is why I have problems letting ex military onto the squad, they always think there's a bigger picture."

  
Lexa turned her head to the scene, "These men murdered three receptionists at the clinic, why would they silence them to just steal patient records? I've seen the footage, those girls were scared out of their minds."

  
"Last warning, Woods." Bellamy counted darkly, "Stay in your lane. Which, by the way, is probably stopping kids stealing candy." The vile man puffed his chest, "Leave the investigating to the real cops."

  
Lexa watched with a stoney expression as Bellamy stalked towards forensics, which reminded her of why she started this fucking vigilante business in the first place.  
Corrupt Captain Charles Pike and his team of dirty cops, lead by serious asshole Bellamy Blake.

  
Justice to her wasn't a choice, before all of this she was happy to ignore the goings on happening in her home city.  
When she was on tour, away from it all.

  
But then her life changed.

  
Sometimes you have to die and be reborn to see the bigger picture.

  
She had lost Costia.

  
Anya was still MIA.

  
Justice wasn't something to be ignored now, it was her choice.

  
She'd just have to do things herself.

  
So, with those last words from her Sergeant, she made her way to the building with the witness, anxiety bubbled, hoping they hadn't seen too much.

  
Even with that in her mind, she couldn't stop the smug smile that formed on her face when Bellamy found out the CCTV for 1/4 of a mile was out.

  
"That fucking terrorist is at it again!" He bellowed.

 

* * *

  
Lexa slapped her fob key onto the apartment buildings door, after almost 48 hours of searching for this 'Emerson' guy and coming to dead ends, she was finally ready to sink into her apartment and sleep for a week.

  
Luckily for her, the witness had only seen the men 'shooting each other'.

  
Or so she thought.

  
Bullets wasn't the only thing that man's body shielded her from.

  
She held the bag, still having the documents on her to give to Blackbird later.

  
After all, someone anonymously dropped the money that was also stolen back at the private clinic, she guessed holding onto these documents until they discovered a link between who and why wanted the information would be okay.

  
Trudging sluggishly up the stairs, music flooded her ears.

  
Fucking neighbors having a party again.

  
Except, as she drew nearer to her own shared apartment, she realized it was indeed not the fucking neighbors.

  
Fucking Lincoln.

  
Opening the door she was relieved to see the party was on their terrace, nothing a pair on earplugs and a pillow over the head couldn't solve.

  
Rolling her eyes, she made her way to her room.

  
"Lexa!" Lincoln shouted from behind her, "I'm sorry, I didn't even know you'd be back tonight, figured you'd be at a girls or something." The man smiled, rubbing the back of his head as Lexa cringed at the way he believed she's been getting laid this entire time.

  
Can't really tell her paramedic best friend she's the one beating the people he treats up to a pummel.

  
Lincoln visibly grew nervous at the wince on her face,"I can get everyone to leave?"

  
"No, no, it's fine." Lexa quickly added, turning the knob on her door and opening it ajar, "You enjoy yourself, you deserve a beer." She smiled for good measure, trying to end the conversation politely.

  
Lincoln smiled back, "You could always join, it's just a few from my shift and some of the docs, you know Octavia right?"

  
_The one with the giant asshole for a brother?_

  
Lifting her bag off her shoulder she chucked it in her room, "Uh, yeah, the paramedic who treated that guy in the car crash?" Lexa remembered, smirking at the man, "You like her?"

  
Lincoln smirked into his beer bottle as he took a quick sip.

  
"Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna call it a night."

  
The woman smiled at Lincoln as she stepped into her room, holding the door open, "You have a great night with Octavia."

  
Lincoln looked slightly dishearten, before he returned her smile, "It's not just O, you remember-"

  
"Clarke?" Lexa choked out.

  
The blonde doctor had just strolled down her hallway.

  
The smile Clarke gave her was so big and bright that Lexa felt warm all over, like she had drank her favourite tea on a winters night.

  
"I uh, mean, Doctor Griffin." she stammered out, "Sorry."

Clarke shook her head as she walked further in the hallway coming to a stand near Lincoln, "You got it right the first time, Lexa. It's just Clarke."

  
The familiar feelings of unworthiness crept within her, out from her prison of feelings.

  
Among-st this whole mess, among the unjust and the wars and the corruption of this City, meeting Clark was like finding the light among the darkness.

  
Except Lexa had met Clarke whilst attending mandatory PTSD group for the ex military. The blonde had majored in psychology of physical trauma, and had led the group for soldiers that had been medically discharged.

  
For Clarke, curiosity ignited as soon as Lexa, without a scratch on her body from what she could see, strolled into the group with discontent amidst soldiers who had lost their legs, sight and mind.

  
Lexa, feeling completely out of place found comfort in Clarke's caring gaze as she introduced herself.

  
Lexa didn't believe in love at first sight, but when those piercing blue eyes landed on her it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water onto her head. To Lexa, she was absolutely stunning.

  
Out of instinct, she found herself a few weeks in actually sharing.

  
The full story couldn't be disclosed, with military NDA, but she shared the watered down, basic version.

  
She lead a team, they died in an explosion, her girlfriend died in action a couples years later.

  
Not like she'd tell the story if she could.

  
Clarke couldn't know what a freak she is.

  
What Costia and Anya had done to save her life.

  
But here she stood at the threshold of her bedroom, staring into those oceaneyes once more.

  
"You've not been back to group." Clarke commented, a hint of sadness in her voice.

  
Lexa looked on confused, "You signed me off?"

  
The blonde quickly looked to Lincoln and back to the ex soldier, "I know, I just... the group has missed you, you helped a lot of them come out of their shell and tell their stories. You helped them heal, Lexa." Clarke gave her a supportive smile, "You're a hero."

  
The unworthy feelings crushed her.

  
"You heal them," Lexa remarked back harshly, "And I'm not a hero."

  
Lincoln's eyes widened, "I'm just gonna go see Octavia." He quickly dashed out the room.

  
Lexa sighed, running her hands through her hair.

  
"Sorry, I don't know why I snapped." She pleaded genuinely, heart racing at the slight smile forming on Clarke's face.

  
"It's the hero word, right?" Clarke smirked, leaning against the wall opposite Lexa's room, "Well you are, and I'm going to say it until you believe it."

  
Lexa grew shy as she looked down at her feet, "If you knew the thi-" The brunette cut herself off, swallowing emotions, "I'm just not."

  
Clarke shook her head, "You served this country, and I know bad things happened out there but to get back to Polis and join the Police force here... justice is in your blood, Lexa."

  
Lexa just gave her a warm smile.

  
Clarke eye's roamed the other woman up and down, before settling in on the bag behind.

  
"Over night stay?" The blonde asked, smirk in place and eyebrows raised.

  
"What?" Lexa asked dazed at the fact Clarke sort of checked her out before she panicked at the giant holdall in her room, "OH! No, no, no." She shook her head and smiled, "Gym bag, I go after work at the precinct sometimes."

  
Clarke nods, not buying the excuse.

  
They stood in relative silence for a minute, shy smiles and intense eye contact.

  
Someone chanting drinking games shouted from the terrace, Lexa smirked at the door.

  
"I missed you."

  
Lexa's attention snapped back to Clarke who was smiling and looking down at her drink.

  
The blonde's eyes slowly rose to meet shocked green ones and she continued, "I signed you off and that was it. And at the medical center my staff said they'd seen you a few times questioning people, but I guess we kept missing each other."

  
Lexa couldn't quite comprehend what she was hearing.

  
"I.. I uh, work different shifts now." She said, hoping her voice wasn't giving away the fact her heart was imploding.

  
Clarke pushed off the wall and touched Lexa's forearm, "It's not the same around there without you."

  
"I'm sure it's better," Lexa chuckled, Clarke didn't laugh and somehow the police officer managed to feel more awkward.

  
The brunette's arm was tingling where her fingers continued to graze Lexa's skin.

  
"So, what have you been up to?" Lexa asked, trying to steer the conversation into safer territory.

  
"Oh!" Clarke squealed excitedly, mercifully releasing her grip from Lexa's arm, "The hospital is getting 100% busier and the media continues to cover it up, Charles Pike is up our ass saying he's got everything in control but we're spending every moment on edge we'll be the next targeted." The blonde raises her bottle in a faux cheers.

  
Lexa grew concerned, "Has he positioned officers to patrol the entrance and ambulance deck?"

  
Clarke sighed, "Lexa I know you're everything just and true on that force but that man would never."

  
Lexa took a long breath and held her finger up.

  
"One second, come in." The brunette opened her door wider, "There's a couch over there, or you can sit on the..." She gestured slightly awkwardly to her double bed.  
Clarke looked flushed as she sat on the sofa, perching herself on the edge.

  
"So this is where the magic happens." The blonde remarked, thankfully Lexa didn't blush this time, but instead shot the blonde a devilish smirk as she walked towards her draws.

  
Lexa's body was on fire, Clarke had never been this forward with her.

  
In fact, Lexa had always felt Clarke only pitied her.

  
It was especially evident Clarke had no interest when Lexa had foolishly gone in for the kiss after her last session only to have Clarke's hand on her chest a whispered promise of 'not yet'.

  
Lexa always figured she was too broken for Clarke, not good enough.

  
A thought she was pushing deep down back into her prison of feels.

  
Opening a top draw and knocking a panel, she pulled out her burner phone.

  
"You have your phone on you?" She asked almost timidly.

  
Clarke looked shocked but excited as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Iphone.

  
Lexa turned her burner to the blonde, "If you type that in, you can call me at any time ok? If you're ever in danger or feel threatened. Even if it turns out to be nothing."

  
Clarke looked at her in awe as she nodded and typed the number in.

  
"Thank you Lexa, that's so sweet of you." The blonde almost whispered, holding onto her phone like it was her lifeline.

  
"I mean it." Lexa spoke with conviction, "We can't... Just be careful of the Police, okay? They don't always have the peoples best interest at heart."

  
Lexa braved it and sat next to the blonde.

  
"Do you have a number I can call for non emergencies?" Clarke asked with a smile.

  
Lexa almost malfunctioned this time.

  
The rest of her words fell back down her throat as Clarke leaned into her personal space and whispered in to her ear.

  
"You think too much." Clarke's lips gently grazed Lexa's earlobe and then she slowly pulled back, "I just want it in case we don't cross paths for a while."

  
Lexa's smile grew so wide, Clarke was the proudest she'd ever been at being the one for causing it.

  
The doctor watched as the officer reached into her pocket and pull out her phone, she handed it over with a wink.

  
Clarke was a god damn sucker for them eyes.

  
She pulled herself out of Lexa's magnetizing stare and typed her number in.

  
"Wow," Clarke remarked staring at Lexa's screen, "You're getting bombarded with texts from a Raven."

  
Lexa saw the flash of disappointment as Clarke handed her phone back.

  
"Shit." Lexa cursed opening the texts, "Oh fu-" She quickly clicked off the phone, hoping Clarke hadn't seen the texts. "My best friend," Lexa confessed, and Clarke smiled in relief, "I forgot I was meant to drop something off earlier, she's pissed."

  
"Ahhhh," Clarke drawled out as she stood, "Well I wouldn't want you losing your nobility points, Lexa." she teased as Lexa stood to face her, "I should get back to the hospital gang, they might think we're up to no good."

  
Lexa beamed at Clarke, she smiled in a way she hasn't for years.

  
Somehow, that was more frightening that going after gangs alone.

  
"I'm glad you know..." Clarke started, eyeing Lexa's phone that's still in her hands. "That was only your friend, not your girlfriend."

  
Clarke was bold.

  
It was what Lexa liked the most about her.

  
"No girlfriend." Lexa husked, noticing they'd stood a lot closer.

  
Lexa studied Clarke's beautiful face, thought of all the impact she had on her and sweet things she had ever said.

  
Unworthiness be damned!

  
Lexa leaned in.

  
"Good." Clarke whispered as their noses brushed together.

  
Lexa tilted her head and closed her eyes as their lips met.

  
Clarke hadn't pulled away this time.

  
Clarke was kissing her back, pressing her soft lips against Lexa's full ones.

  
They pressed harder as Lexa angled her head again and was met with a soft moan from Clarke.

  
It was like she had been waiting for it her whole life.

  
Clarke reached her left hand to Lexa's neck as their pace picked up slightly, and Lexa's arms circled the blonde's waist to pull her closer.

  
They broke apart, staring at each other with lust for a beat before the blonde dived back in, hungrier this time.

  
Clarke's other hand drifted up Lexa's back, caressing and massaging.

  
It was wonderful.

  
Clarke cheekily tongued the bottom of Lexa's lip, teasing her for entry.

  
Unluckily for Lexa, the blonde accidentally pressed right into her bruises.

  
Lexa's moan turned into a hiss as she abruptly pulled away.

  
"Oh my god, sorry!" Clarke exclaimed, hands on Lexa's cheeks now as she eyed her with concern, "What's wrong? Is it your back?"

  
Lexa rolled her shoulder again, "It's nothing, just a bruise from work."

  
There voices were hoarse and their eyes half lidded with desire, but Clarke was now in Doctor mode.

  
"Come on, let me see." The blonde demanded softly, which Lexa didn't think was possible, but somehow she knew Clarke wouldn't let it go.

  
The officer too a step back and lifted her top over her head, throwing the plain black tee on to the couch.

  
Clarke looked at her in wonder.

  
Her skin was flawless, her body was beautiful. Toned. Sexy.

  
A few scars here and there, recent looking ones.

  
Nothing traumatic looking.

  
The enigma continued.

  
Lexa cleared her throat, slightly self conscious at the stunning woman staring at her stomach and chest.

  
Clarke tried desperately not to think about the fact Lexa wears lace and gently nudges her to turn around.

  
The blonde's breathed hitched, Lexa's hair had fallen to one side and Clarke noticed a long scar on the back of the brunette's neck, covered by an infinity tattoo.

  
Clarke's curiosity peaked, the scar was clearly done by a medical scalpel, but not done expertly.

  
Back to the task at hand, Clarke looked down to see two deep, nasty looking bruises and broken skin occupying the skin near the brunette's shoulder blade.

  
"Lexa!" Clarke gasped, fingers gently tracing the wound.

  
Lexa tried turning around, "It's okay, Clarke." The blonde pushed her back in place, "I got jumped on the job, it's fine now though."

  
Clarke turned her around, "You think I don't know bullet wounds from a vest Lexa?" She was angry, God she was angry, "What is Pike making you do!?"

  
Lexa panicked, but half of her was pleased at how much Clarke cared for her, "Nothing, I, I... volunteered. It was stupid and it was gang related but the most important thing is I'm fine, Clarke, okay?"

  
Clarke closed her eyes.

  
Lexa gently stroked the blonde's arm, Clarke still wouldn't look so she tilted her chin up towards her.

  
"Hey." The brunette whispered and blue eyes opened, slightly glossy, "I'm okay. I promise."

  
Except that was a lie.

  
Nothing was okay at the moment.

  
Except, well, this.

  
Being here, with Clarke, in this moment.

  
This was everything.

  
"Sorry." Clarke answered dazed as she shook her head, "I just see so many deaths you know? That could've easily been your head."

  
Lexa nodded as she took Clarke's hand, "I know." The brunette smirked, "What if it was Bellamy's head though? Would there be a city wide celebration?"

  
Clarke gasped and smacked the officer lightly on the arm, "Lexa! Octavia's right in there!" She laughed anyway, "What is it you two have against each other anyway?"

  
Lexa should tell the truth.

  
"Well he hates me because I was a high rank in the military and could beat his ass, so he takes every opportunity to degrade me." The brunette shrugs, "And I hate him because he's up Pike's corrupt ass."

  
Half the truth will do.

  
I hate him because every time he's around you he tries to get into your pants.

  
"You sound like you hate him more than Octavia." Clarke remarks with a smirk.

  
Lexa lifts a brow, "You sound like you don't hate him?"

  
Clarke shrugs, "Bellamy is okay to me. A bit of a dumb guy, but harmless."

"Okay well enough talk of Bellamy Blake, it effects my libido." Lexa shot back, "In a bad way."

  
Clarke wrapped her arms around her lower back, "Well I don't want that." The doctor looked shamelessly down at the brunettes chest, "I mean I've already gotten you out of your t-shirt."

  
The blonde surged towards her and dropped a longing kiss onto Lexa's lips.

  
After a while, Lexa grimaced.

  
"What!?" Clarke questioned, eyes furrowed.

  
"As much as I love doing this, I've got to go." Lexa winced, almost whining at the thought of leaving Clarke in this moment.  
"Right," Clarke chuckled as she removed her arms and stepped back, "Your friend?"

  
"Yep." Lexa popped the p and took her phone out to shoot Raven a text.

  
Next she grabbed her tshirt from the couch and slid it back on.

  
The blonde pointed her thumb to the door and picked her beer back up, "I better get back. But I mean it, be _careful_." She opened the door to leave and turned back, "I don't want to lose you now I've got you where I want you."

  
With one last smile, Clarke left the room.

  
Lexa didn't even have time to process the entire interaction before she was picking the holdall back up and heading out the apartment again.

  
The blonde watched her suspiciously from the hallway door as she left with the bag again.

 

* * *

  
"So, let me get this straight." Raven drawled, enjoying every moment of antagonizing the shit out of Lexa, "You left a bitch on read all afternoon to smooch the hot doctor."

  
Lexa rolled her eyes from their shared desk, "I didn't leave you on- fine I got your texts eventually but Clarke started kissing me, or I kissed her? I can't remember my head is literally a whirlwind right now."

  
Raven nodded, clicking onto various CCTV cameras.

  
"She's so gay for you."

  
Lexa turned to her, "Okay, what?"

  
Raven shrugged, "I may have hacked into the hospital CCTV to see your little ears go a deep shade of red a few times."

  
"You're evil."

  
Raven smirks, "A chaotic evil!" she remarks as she zooms in on an entrance to a warehouse. "This is it."

  
"Emerson is in there?" Lexa asked, buzzing with anticipation.

  
"Carl Emerson according to my files. Connections to mount weather. Off the grid since the explosion." Rave slid the file across with the picture.

  
Lexa swallowed, "I didn't see him when I was there." The brunette slide the file back, "Then again didn't see much."

  
Raven gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

  
"Well, now we wait." The brunette sat back, "What you going to do about Clarke now the balls in your court?"

  
Lexa snorted, "What am I supposed to do with the 'Ball'?"

  
Raven rolled her eyes, "What do you normally do with phone numbers, Lexa? I've seen you at bars, you're hot, you use it to your advantage."

  
"Okay, I call her. Then what? I'll take her out for a fancy dinner at a snooty restaurant. I can get a sexy dress and do my hair up real nice!"

  
Raven sighed, "Lexa-"

  
"Oh and then I'll take her here, to our underground lair and show her our surveillance we've stolen and police trackers we have! I'll say Clarke, meet Raven, the notorious hacker Blackbird that your best fucking friend Bellamy LOATHES because he can never quite catch her! Then I'll take her back to my apartment put on my stealth suit and have sex wearing my balaclava."

  
Raven just stares at her best friend, frowning.

  
"You know I hate it when you do that, right? It's not funny."

  
"Do what? Tell it like it is?"

  
"No." Raven says in her don't play-dumb tone. "I hate it when you talk like you're a bad person or something."

  
Lexa looks away from her best friend and fiddles with a water bottle next to her.

  
"You're not a bad person, Lexa." she said softly.

  
"I don't think I'm a bad person." Lexa replies weakly. "She is interested in me, but I just... think she can do better than an ex dead soldier who was experimented on and is now a masked vigilante AND a cop."

  
"What happened to you, Lexa, was a miracle. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?" Raven snapped, frustrated. "Why do you always get so insecure when-"

  
"I am way too sober for this conversation." Lexa stood and gathered her jacket, "I'm going outside for some fresh air, we'll talk about this later?"

  
Raven nodded and turned back to the screen.

 

* * *

  
Lexa stood at the railings from the top of the building.

  
Raven had managed to find this abandoned bowling alley months ago.

  
She stared at the number on her phone.

  
"Fuck it."

  
Lexa pressed dial and held the phone to her ear.

  
"Hello?" Clarke answered, a slight husk to her voice.

  
"Uh, hey, it's Lexa. Lexa Woods."

  
Clarke laughed down the other end, "Hello, Lexa Woods. This is Clarke Griffin speaking. I've been waiting on a call from this gorgeous girl ever since she left my side a few hours ago."

  
An embarrassing dopey smile made an appearance on Lexa's face.

  
"I hope I've not caught you at a bad time."

  
"No, no! It's fine!" she said quickly, "Just got back to my apartment. I was waiting for you to call because I can't wait to see you again and was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me as soon as your free?"

  
Lexa's heart hammered.

  
"Yeah I'd love that!" Lexa probably sounded a little too excited, "I mean, of course. I'm off on Friday?" The brunette thought for a moment, "My friend owns this cute little Italian place in upper market if you'd like to try that?"

  
Clarke made an appreciative noise, "Upper market huh? You know how to treat a woman, Woods."

  
Lexa laughed lightly, "Never taken one there before."

  
"Well I'm honored." Lexa could hear the warm smile on Clarke's face, "Isn't it the Mayoral debate on Friday?"

  
Lexa rolled her eyes at the thought of that political shit show.

  
"Yes but we'll be away from that, I promise you."

  
Clarke sighed, "Well thank you for that. I'll see you Friday then, what time?"

  
"Say 6 ish? I'll pick you up, just text me your address."

  
"How did you take the reins on this, Lexa? I asked you out!" Clarke accused playfully. "I'm picking _you_ up at 6."

  
"You're eager." Lexa fired back, feeling bolder than before.

  
"Well after that kiss earlier, you have me hook line and sinker."

  
Lexa smiled sweetly, "Goodnight, Clarke. I'll see you in two days."

  
"Night, Lexa. See you then."

  
Lexa held the phone to her chest and smiled sweetly, her eyes noticing how beautiful the night sky was tonight.

  
"Nice one, dumbass." Raven shouted from the roof door, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but come take a look at this!"

  
Lexa hurried and swiftly followed Raven back to the basement.

  
The latina turned a monitor round.

  
Lexa gasped.

  
There, on the front page of Polis Daily was a picture of her looking up towards a iphone 5 floors above her. 

  
Surrounded by the dead bodies.

  
**_'MASKED MENACE MURDERER!"_ **

  
"Oh _fuck_."


End file.
